


Langit Lupa Impyerno (im-im-impyerno)

by heythinkthink



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Good Omens References, Heaven & Hell, Heaven & Hell Roman Company (Manhwa) References, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Ayon sa mga kumakalat na news sa facebook, malapit na daw maganap ang Apocalypse o pagkagunaw ng mundo na kahit i-sabuhay pa ng mga anghel at demonyo sa mundo ang motto ng EXO na "We are one." ay hindi na ito mapapipigilan. Pero masyado ng at home na at home sila Daniel at Seongwu sa mundo para hayaan itong mangyari kaya handa silang magpaka-Cardo Dalisay upang pigilan ang pagkagunaw ng mundo dahil hindi pa rin tapos ang Probinsyano.[BABALA]Kung kayo ay sensitibo sa mga bagay na nasa additional tags ay mas mabuting wag na ninyong ituloy ang pagbasa. Wala akong intensyon na maka-offend ng kahit sino sa kwentong ito.





	1. Talaan ng Nilalaman

**Author's Note:**

> Masyadong marami ang nalikom kong feels sa AU na to at naisip ko na mas marami akong contents na mailalagay kung sa wikang Filipino ko ito isusulat. Kayo na humusga! Gusto ko lang tong ilabas! Haha
> 
> (Thanks kay Sister Charm sa pang-scam sakin na basahin ang Heaven & Hell Roman Company!)
> 
> For Ongnation syempre :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito ang isang maikling glossary ng mga tao o kaganapan na may konekta sa istorya. (Madadagdagan kung kinakailangan)

**Daniel Kang**

\- anghel na naka-destino sa Pilipinas

\- nag-open ng franchise ng Angel's Burger at pinalitan ang slogan sa "Sa  unang kagat, nasa langit agad"

\- BPI savings account holder

\- mahilig sa fliptop

**Seongwu Ong**

\- demonyo na tiga-Pilipinas

\- sanay sa init ng klima kaya kebs lang pero badtrip siya every time na  may baskil agad ang kanyang mga gray na damit.

\- may lending business sa tulong ng mga tropa niyang 5/6 boys (malaki ang malasakit sa nangangailangn pero malaki rin ang interes)

\- just debit with BDO kase idol niya si Sarah G.

**Jihoon Park**

\- ang anti-christ (A.C)

\- halos every year gusto niya sa Jollibee ginaganap ang birthday niya

\- may crush sa anak ng driver nila 

\- fave song niya ang Mundo ng IV of Spades

**Woojin Park**

\- anak ng driver ng pamilya ni Jihoon

\- ang crush ni Jihoon

\- minsan siya ang karelyebo ng tatay niya sa pagda-drive

\- feeling niya loser siya kapag kasama si Jihoon kaya iwas mode kase hindi daw sila bagay

**Sungwoon aka Bro**

- ang tiny smol bro ng sanlibutan

\- tropa ng lahat ng angels at siya ang taga-monitor sa angel workforce at ng mga mortal

\- isa sa pumirma ng kauna-unahang two-child policy para sa mundo

**Minhyun aka POD (prince of darkness)**

\- prinsipe ng impyerno

\- maamo man ang anyo pero sa kanya unang nagamit ang "looks can be deceiving"

\- isa sa pumirma ng kauna-unahang two-child policy para sa mundo

**4 ponymen of Apocalypse**

**-** silang apat ang hahanap sa A.C. at sundin ito para maganap na ang pagkagunaw ng mundo

-nagpapicture sila sa Mines View Park with ponies para sa official group photos nila as Ponymen

**_Death (D.O.)_ **

\- leader

-abangers sa mga tegi

**_War (Baekhyun)_ **

\- pasimuno ng fanwars sa facebook at twitter (gumagawa ng dummy account para mangbash sa SNS)

**_Famine (Xiumin)_ **

\- pasimuno ng unhealthy diet at nagpapabilis na mapanis ang mga ulam sa karinderia

**_Pollution (Chen)_ **

\- pasimuno sa noise pollution ng mga nagkakaraoke hanggang madaling araw

**Jisung Yoon**

\-  leader ng #TeamAngels Asian Chapter

\- hawak niya ang mga angels sa buong Asya

\- tunay na namombroblema dahil sa ayaw ng magreport sa langit ng isa niyang anghel sa Pilipinas (Hint: D.K)

**Jaehwan Kim**

\- duke of hell

-taga-monitor kung nagagawa pa ba ng mga demons ang bad deeds nila kagaya ng di pagflash ng inidoro kapag jumingle in public C.R.

-badtrip sa isa nilang kasapi dahil hindi sumasagot sa skype kapag nagrerequest ng videocall (Hint: S.W.O.)

**Madam Gunhee**

\- isang self-proclaim na prophet na active sa social media

-nakaka-forsee ng future kagaya ng end of the world

-nahulaan niya ang si Kim Chui ang magiging big winner ng PBB Teens Season 1

**Kuya Chanyeol**

-tatay ni Woojin

-family driver nila Jihoon

-ang tulay ni Jihoon para mapalapit kay Woojin

**Two-child Policy**

\- kasunduan ng #TeamAngels at #TeamDevils na isang representative lang kada-angkan sa bawat bansa

**Annual Angel and Demon Assembly**

\- ang kumabog sa Star Magic Ball

\- pagtitipon ng mga anghel at demonyo sa mundo ng mga tao (kadalasan sa mga 5star hotels kase joint budget nila Sungwoon at Minhyun ang gamit)

 


	2. UNO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung nabasa mo yung babala sa unang summary at pinagpatuloy mo pa, heto na!

Tumatagtak ang pawis habang tumatakbo papasok sa pinakamalamig na branch ng BDO sa Makati si Seongwu aka Mr. Ong na kung saan naka-deposit ang kanyang milyones na kaperahan

_Ang init, pakshet na malagket._  
_lolo mo may tae sa pwet_

Naging favorite na ni Seongwu na sabihin ang ganitong expression dahil ilang beses niya itong naririnig sa mga bata sa kanto sa labas ng inuupahan niyang apartment. Hindi niya man ma-gets ang logic pero gusto niya yung pagka-rhyme ng mga salitang inet at pwet.

Parang artista ang turing ng mga BDO tellers sa tuwing pumapasok si Seongwu. Pagkakita ng guard sa kanya ay pinapaderetso agad siya sa gilid para maasikaso ng branch manager ang request niya. Ang alam din nila ay galing siya sa mayamang pamilya sa China na nag-migrate sa Binondo kahit sa pagkakatanda niya ay nagmula siya sa angkan ng pitong daan at siyamnapu’t dalawang demonyo sa kanlurang parte ng Korea at hindi niya alam bakit sa Binondo siya na-assign.

 

Si Seongwu at ang kanyang angkan ay matagal ng naninirahan sa mundo ng mga tao pero simula nung nagkaroon ng kasunduan sila Sungwoon at Minhyun na tinawag na Two-child policy (dito hinango ng bansang China ang kanilang one-child policy) para bawasan ang workforce ng dalawang panig na naninirahan sa mundo ng mga tao at mag-iwan lamang ng tig-iisang miyembro ng angkan sa bawat bansa.

 

Inaaliw muna ni Seongwu ang branch manager para makapag-stay pa siya ng mas matagal sa loob habang pinapatuyo ang baskil sa kanyang gray na polo. Inis na inis siya sa sarili kung bakit ito ang napili niya sa wardrobe niya. Sa mga ganitong bagay niya naki-kwestyon na bakit kahit isa siyang demonyo ay pinapagpawisan pa rin siya na parang isang tao samantalang sanay naman siya sa malupit na init sa impyerno. Medyo nag-lighten na ang baskil na nakita niya sa reflection niya sa salamin kaya nagdesisyon siya na umalis na.

Paglabas niya sa BDO ay nakita niya ang kanyang counterpart na nagwi-withdraw sa isa sa mga ATM machine sa gilid. Nilapitan niya ito habang kinakanta ang guitar intro ng Your Guardian Angel ng The Red Jumpsuit Aparratus. Ito ang madalas niyang intro song sa tuwing magkikita sila.

 

“Ten-te-ne-ne-ne-nen-te-ne-ne-ne-nen-tene-ne-ne-nen-ten-ten-ten-te-ne-ne-ne-nen-te-ne-ne-ne-nen tene-ne-ne-nen-ten-ten”

“Hey there, Demon! It’s me ya boi!” pangising sabi ng tisoy na nilapitan ni Seongwu na sanay na sa ginawagawang pagbati sa kanya.

“Oh, ngayon na lang kita nakita, Nag-easter lang iba na pagkabusy mo pati ata laman ng BDO uubusin mo na!”

“Iba yung Easter celebration namin this year. Nagpa-give away ng limpak limpak at siksik, liglig, umaapaw na papremyo si Bro kase mas marami daw ang mga taong nagnilay-nilay nung holy week kaya nadama niya daw ang true love once more.”

“Yes naman, may pabonus si Bro? Ipadama mo naman sakin Niel! Free ako ngayon.”

“Lagi ka naman free! Sige na nga! Tara St. Marcs!” Madaling napalit ang anghel na nagngangalang Daniel.

“Bat doon na naman? Ayun na yung CBTL sa tapat oh? Pupunta pa tayo sa Greenbelt?”

“Wow ha? Choosy? May angel discount card ako sa St. Marcs kase angel rin yung manager dun!”

“Bakit ang dami nyong discounts na na-a-avail? Pati San Miguel beer may discount kayo!”

“Di ko rin alam, pero lahat ng may products or establishments na hango sa mga saints or angels ay discounted kami dahil sa royalty at trademark ba yun? Lupet no!”

 

Patuloy na nagusap ang dalawa habang papunta sa St. Marcs.

  
Matagal ng magkakilala sila Seongwu at Daniel dahil sabay silang na-assign sa Pilipinas bilang representatives ng mga angkan nila. Sa hindi inaasahan ng nakakararami ay agad silang naging close dahil nakapagtrabaho sila noong panahon pa ng Kalakalang Galleon ng Maynila at Acapulco. Sila yung mga nakipagusap sa mga Espanyol sa tuwing mangangalakal sila ng mga Chinese goods pabalik ng Europe dahil fluent sila sa Spanish and Chinese.

Ang dami na nilang napagsamahan pero di pa nila naransan na magaway ng seryoso kahit na araw araw silang nagaasaran at nagpapayabangan. Parehas din nilang napagtanto na pwede palang maging magkaibigan ang mga anghel at demonyo. Wala naman itong kaso dahil sa mundo ng mga tao, ay wala naman silang pinagkaiba (parehas lang na gwapo).

Noong death march ay pinili ni Daniel na samahan ang mga libo libong Pilipino at Amerikano na maglakad mula Bataan hanggang Tarlac. Sa Imperial Japanese Army naman sumama si Seongwu noon dahil isa ito sa misyon na ginawad sa kanya nila Jaehwan. Nung nakita ni Seongwu na naglalakad si Daniel ay nilapatan niya ito para sabihin na umarte ng pagod na pagod dahil parang walang nangyayari sa kanya at baka mahalata pa na hindi siya nakakaramdam nito. Agad naman itong ginawa ni Daniel pero bakas dito ang pagkalungot sa nangyari.

Sabay rin silang sumali sa HUKBALAHAP (Hukbong Bayan Laban sa mga Hapon) noon dahil naalarma sila sa pagkasira ng mga lugar sa Pilipinas na minahal na nila na parang kanila talaga. Kahit pa isa itong good deed ay nagawa ito ni Seongwu dahil naisip niya na kapag tuluyang nasira ang bansa sa mga giyera ay babalik na ulit siya sa impyerno kaya nung niyaya siya ni Daniel na sumali sa isang gerilya ay agad siya pumayag. Uutos utusasan na naman siya ng Mama at Ate niya sa impyerno kapag nagkataon.

Noong sunod sunod ang paghahasik ng lagim ni Baekhyun sa sunod sunod na giyera, na-realize ng dalawa na hindi nila hahayaang umabot ang apocalypse sa mundo. What more pa kaya ngayong 2018 na marami ng teknolohiya, magagandang palabas sa TV at food parks na nagkalat?

 

  
Nakapwesto na sila sa dulong parte ng St. Marc. Wala pa gaanong tao dahil maaga pa lang at nasa opisina na ang mga tao.

Busy mag-scroll si Seongwu ng facebook feed niya ng bigla siyang tumawa ng malakas. Pinakita niya kay Daniel ang picture sa On this day ni Jisung na naka-costume na pang Mulawin si Daniel at siya naman ay isang Ravena noong 2004 sa kanilang Annual Angel and Demon Assembly.

“Bakit sa tuwing lumalabas yang picture na yan palaging shine-share ni Jaehwan? May basbas na likes pa ni Bro at POD.” Napailing si Daniel habang sinimulang kainin ang kanyang paboritong Chococro.

“Ang cool kaya natin jan! Hype na hype sila Alwina at Aguiluz nung circa na yan, wag ka nga!” sagot ni Seongwu na patuloy pa rin ang pag-scroll ng newsfeed.

Biglang natigilan ang pagngiti ni Seongwu ng may makita siyang facebook post. Napansin ito ni Daniel parang hobby niya na ata tingnan ang demonyo sa tuwing occupied ito sa facebook.

“Oh anyare?” tanong ni Daniel.

“May shinare si Jaehwan na post ni Madam Gunhee.” sagot ni Seongwu habang binabasa kung ano ang nakalagay sa post. Hindi matiis ni Daniel ang curiosity kaya tumabi siya kay Seongwu para makibasa.

“Tungkol na naman ba yan sa end of the world? Grabe na yung pagka-hook niya jan ah!”

“Oo nga eh, sinabi niya na rin yan nung 2012 pero anong nangyari? Ginawa lang kanta ni Jay Sean.”

Nagsimula ng kumanta si Daniel at syempre sinabayan din ito ni Seongwu ng pagsayaw sa kinauupuan niya.

“Oh ohhhh ohhhhh…..Jay Sean! Two, zero, one, two! Nicki Minaj!”

Kahit anong doubt nila kay Madame Gunhee ay tinuloy parin nila ang pagbasa dito dahil super sassy ng mga post niya. Sabay nila binasa ang title ng blog post ni Madam Gunhee at nagkatinginan.

 

“Once The A.C. Is Found, It’s Over For Us, Bitches!”

 

Nagsalitan sila sa pagbasa ng paragraph ng article habang magkadikit ang kanilang ulo para tingnan ang iPhone X ni Seongwu pero napagod agad sila sa pagbasa out loud kaya binasa na lang nila ito ng tahimik.

 

  
**Madame Gunhee - Official**  
April 7, 2018 6:58 PM

ONCE THE A.C. IS FOUND, IT’S OVER FOR US, BITCHES.

Okay, so if you read all my past posts about the Apocalypse (10 signs that the world is ending, 12 things you will have to do before the world ends, Can bitcoins really saves us on doom’s day?, etc), you’ll know that I’m a sucker for anything apocalypse but aside from that I just dreamt of something that is very alarming and worth sharing for.

PSA: I don’t write this to scare the shit out of you guys but to enlighten you that Apocalypse is just around the corner. My prophecies may not be aligned on this time but I have a strong feeling that I’m right this time!

Ok, so here we go.

I told you before the 4 horsemen of Apocalypse right? But they don’t really have horses and use ponies so they are Ponymen instead. So these 4 ponymen are trying to locate the anti-christ or A.C. for short so that they can have their full-force hurrah to wreck and cause havoc in the world. They can’t proceed and unleash their main prowess without the A.C (fyi).

Until now, based on my research and lurkings on Reddit, the A.C. is still missing. Even the heaven and hell still can’t find the whereabouts and even the identity of the A.C.

Maybe you’re asking me in your mind if my dream was about the A.C. Haha..well, you guys are right? Since I’m just here to give you some ideas, I’m not gonna disclose everything about my dream.

I did see the A.C in my dream, winking at me while doing something weird with his hands? But anyway, just to give you an idea about how he looks, ahm….he’s cute and a teenage man? Maybe around 19 years old that you can fight? Where is he? I don’t know the place in my dream because it was too blurred.

Yep, that’s it.

Once the 4 Ponymen of Apocalypse found him first, even heaven and hell can’t do something about it.

For questions and Apocalypse Crash course, debates (Bashers are welcome but get ready your statements! I don’t entertain ad hominem)  
email me at **themadamegunhee@gmail.com**

Follow me at  
**@madamegunhee** on twitter and instagram

 

  
Halos sabay matapos nila Daniel at Seongwu ang post ni Madam Gunhee.

“Solid. Pero naisip ko Niel, kung si Sungwoon ay kilala bilang Bro, kapag ba nahanap na ang A.C ang tawag sa kaniya ay Orb?” pabirong tanong ni Seongwu pero sa seryosong tono.

Pinigilan ni Daniel ang tumawa dahil alam niyang nakikita ni Sungwoon ang bawat gawin niya sa CCTV.

“Ewan ko sayo. Pero what if nandito ang A.C sa Pilipinas? Ito yung topic namin sa group chat kagabi. Ang sabi nila, nasa Asia daw namataan sila D.O., at Baekhyun. Pero may nakapagsabi rin daw na nandito sa Pilipinas si Chen. Ang dami kasing nagrereklamo sa barangay namin dahil sa dami pa rin ang nagka-karaoke kahit na may curfew na hanggang alas-diyes ng gabi.”

“Oooh, napakarefreshing marinig na nagbobonding over gossips ang mga angels sa group chat! Pero may point. Kahit samin maraming pasaway na nagkakaraoke. Rinding rindi na ko sa I Believe ni Jimmy Bondoc na paulit-ulit kinakanta.”

“Sinabi mo pa, kabisado ko na nga yung Spanish numbers kapag nagpi-press sila ng number combination nila. ZERO ZERO UNO UNO”

“Hah! Where’s the lie! ZERO OCHO DOS CUATRO! Ayan yung number combination ng I Believe! Dumating sa point na pinasabog ko yung poste ng kuryente para mamatay yung machine. Pero what if nandito nga sa Pilipinas yung A.C.?” Ngayon lang nagawang uminom ni Seongwu ng kanyang Iced latte.

“Feeling ko wala naman dito si A.C. kase nasa China siya.” sabi ni Daniel na may maliit na smirk.

“Pano mo nalaman..Ah, wala na siya sa Singer 2018, ligwak na. Anubayan di updated!” itatanong pa dapat sana ni Seongwu pero narealize niya na muntik na siyang mapasubo sa lame joke ni Daniel.

“Pero kung umuwi na siya, ibig sabihin nandito na siya sa Pilipinas diba?”

Napakamot si Seongwu sa tanong ni Daniel, kung di lang anghel ang kaibigan ay malamang, kung ano ng nasabi niya rito. Nasanay na rin siguro siya.

“Di mo ba naalala sinabi Madam Gunhee? teenager na lalaki.”

Napa-pout si Daniel dahil nakaligtaan niya. Sobrang na-carried away kasi siya sa mga performance ni KZ Tandingan sa Singer 2018.

“Kung nandito man siya sa Pilipinas, kailangan nating unahan ang 4 Ponymen of Apocalypse na mahanap ang A.C. Hindi pwedeng magunaw ang mundo hangga’t hindi makakagbakasyon at nakakakuha ng matagal na vacation leave si Cardo Dalisay pagkatapos ng lahat ng paghihirap niya.” buong dedikasyon na sabi ni Daniel.

Sunod sunod ang pagtango ni Seongwu sa sinabi ng anghel. Kahit pa na halos magkaiba sila sa lahat ng bagay, iisa ang kanilang layunin na iligtas ang mundo sa pagkagunaw.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tanong ni Seongwu, this time seryoso na talaga siya. Pero tiningnan lang siya ni Daniel. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay dahil ang tagal sumagot at nakatingin lang sa kanya na parang nagiisip.

“Ahm, di ko alam?” sagot ni Daniel. Napasandal na lang ulit si Seongwu dahil bakit pa siya nag-expect.

“Okay okay, dahil nandito na rin naman tayo, magisip na tayo ng initial plan.”

Excited na nilabas ni daniel ang kanyang handy dandy notebook na binili niya pa online noong na-hook siya sa Blues Clues noon, at ginusto niya rin na maging si Steve.

“Lagi kong dala tong handy dandy notebook ko everywhere baka sakaling may clues sa paligid.” Napailing ngunit may kasama ngiti naman si Seongwu dahil dito.

“Wag mo sabihing nasa bahay mo pa rin yung thinking chair mong color red?

“Naman! Maalaga ako sa mga gamit. Unlike you? Lahat ng gamit nasisira.”

Umarte na parang na-offend si Seongwu pero hindi naman niya mai-de-deny yun dahil tototoo. Ilang beses niyang hinihingan ng tulong si Daniel noong hindi pa siya marunong gumamit ng nabili niyang family computer noong hype pa ang larong Mario. Good innocent times…

“Aray hah! Pero pano tayo magsisimula?”

Taimtim na nagiisip si Daniel. Iniisip niya kung ano ang ginawa ni Cardo para mahanap ang kuta ng mga rebeldeng pumatay sa anak niyang si Ricky Boy.

“Aha! Seongwu alam ko na ang first step!” Napalo ni Daniel ng di sinasadya ang mesa. Buti na lang ay wala pa gaanong tao sa loob.

“Ano? Siguraduhin mo na okay yan!”

“Eto ha, isipin mo yung episode na balak hanapin ni Cardo yung mga rebelde na nagpasabog ng mall na kung saan namatay ang anak niyang si Ricky Boy!”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Seongwu. Oo nga. Medyo bright ang naisip ni Daniel ngayon. Hindi siya need mag-rebut.

“Oh my god!”

“Huy don’t use his name in vain! Mark down yan sakin!” singit agad ni Daniel. Napatakip ng bibig si Seongwu.

“Fudge! Diba sumali siya sa SAF noon para makasugod sa kuta ng mga rebelde? Parang naiisip ko ang gusto mong mangayari ngayon.”

Ginalaw-galaw ni Daniel ang kanyang kilay.

“Kailangan nating maging fan at i-friend si Madame Gunhee para malaman ng buo ang panaginip niya!”

“Nakuha mo! Bigyan ng jacket!” Sabi ni Daniel habang hinubad kunwari ang invisible jacket na suot at ibinigay kay Seongwu. Tinanggap naman ito ni Seongwu at umarte na parang sinuot niya, inayos niya pa ang kwelyo ng kanyang polo.

“Feeling ko may alam na si Madame Gunhee sa mga naninirahang anghel at demonyo rito sa earth, kaya feeling ko need natin gumamit ng dummy account no?”

“Oo nga, may extra akong stan account sa twitter dun ko siya ifa-follow!” Ani ni Daniel, kinuha niya rin ang kanyang iPhone X na may lion phonecase.

“Ah, yung sa @danikai mo? nakafollow yung stan account kong @taimtaem dun no? Grabe ang tagal ko ng di nagagamit yun! Outdated na ko sa happenings ng Dancefloor Kings!”

“Oo dun! Sa araw araw kang maraming time, di ka nakakapagupdate sa ganap nila Kai and Taemin? Judgin you right now, pre! Pero moving on, dun nga natin ifa-follow si Madame Gunhee. Basta start na tayong magtweet about apocalypse. Feeling ko araw araw niyang binibisita yung tags na may related sa apocalypse para makapaghanap ng followers”

“Okay! Ito na ang first step, para gawin ang mission natin sa mundong ito na pigilan ang pagkagunaw! Like need muna ma-renovate ang Boracay!”

“Teka wait, Di pa to alam nila Jisung at Jaehwan. Di pa approve tong plano natin!” Biglang naalala ni Daniel. Sa tuwing may balak silang gawin na related sa kapakanan ng mga tao sa mundo, ay hihingi sila ng approval sa kung sino man ang leader nila.

“Seryoso ka Daniel? Ilang dekada ka ng di nagrereport sa headquarters nyo tapos ayan pa iisipin mo? Tsaka alam na yan ni Bro sa CCTV niya!”

“Di na ko dun pumupunta pero anong sense ng technology? Come on it’s 2018, digital era! Kasama ako sa groupchat sa messenger at viber! Alam mo? Lumalabas yung nature mo sa ganitong bagay, nangdedemonyo ka na naman!”

Napangisi si Seongwu.

“Gantihan lang, ikaw nga pinilit mo kong bilhan ng Oppo na phone yung teenager na nabudol-budol sa 168 Mall! Quits na na tayo mah friend! Yung latest model pa nabili ko!”

“Fine! I’m in.” Sabi ni Daniel, kinuha ang kanyang Rayban na sunglasses at isinuot eto.

Kinuha rin ni Seongwu ang nakasabit na Aldo sunglasses sa kanyang dibdib at isinuot ito. Nagkatinginan sila bago tumayo.

“You and me against the world? More like...You and me saving the world.” Sabay nilang sinabi at naglakad side by side palabas ng St. Marcs na parang Gong Yoo at Lee Dongwook lang sa Goblin.

 

* * *

“Kuya Chanyeol, tama ba yung number na binigay mo? I can’t contact your son. Kagabi ko pa siya tinatawagan after you gave me his number.” tanong ni Jihoon sa driver nila na nagmamaneho pauwi sa mansion nila sa Forbes Park.

“Yes Sir Jihoon, ayan yung 0966 ang una diba?” sagot ng driver habang naka-focus pa rin sa daan.

“Really? Cannot be reach eh!”

“Ah, baka po wala ng battery yung phone niya? Madali po kase ma-lowbat yung phone niya. Hayaan niyo sabihan ko po siya.”

Napasimangot naman si Jihoon. Hindi niya kase matyempuhan na si Woojin ang driver ng Range rover nila. Kaya di niya makuha ang number nito ng personal. Sinubukan niyang tawagan ulit ang number pero out of coverage area na. Nanggigigil siya ng tuluyan at biglang kumulog ng malakas at sinabayan ng lakas ng ulan.


End file.
